Movie Night
by ItsallaboutPJO
Summary: Percy and Jason get bored during movie night at camp and decide to have some fun "teasing," each other. SMUT ALL THE WAY


**Percy's POV**

It was movie night at Camp Half Blood, and the chosen film was Twilight. BORING. **(NOT trying to offend any twihards out there, I just needed a movie that most boys don't like) **The place where we were watching the movie wasn't so bad though. There were little booths so everyone could have a bit of privacy while watching. I was in a booth with Jason, I liked the guy, and we were a lot alike.

"Oh Edward, I don't know what to do," Said Bella on the screen.All of the boys including be, in the theatre groaned, and face palmed.

"ALRIGHT, WHAT DIMWIT CHOSE THE MOVIE?" Exclaimed a son of Hermes from a different booth, earning him a loud "SHHHH," from all of the girls. I looked at Jason, who looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"Hey Jace," I said, shaking Jason awake.

"What?" Was his only reply.

"The movie has barely started, and you're already falling asleep," I chuckled. "What'd you say we have some fun?" Jason gave me a funny look.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked suspiciously.

"We could see how far we can go teasing each other without anyone noticing," I suggested sensually.

"Teasing?" He asked. "What do you mean by that?" I rolled my eyes and let out a giggle. Gods he was so oblivious.

"This," I said, before leaning forwards and connecting our lips. I kissed him for a good five seconds before separating. "Each time one of us does something, the other has to top it," I smirked. Jason bit his lip and though for a minute before crawling forwards and kissing me. He kissed me with a fiery passion, our tongues battling for dominance, I let him win and we continued kissing for about a minute until he groaned loudly and I separated from him.

"Remember that we have to be quiet," I purred. He nodded his head quickly and I continued to tease the son of Jupiter. I trailed my index finger down his chest, tracing patterns onto his shirt. He let out a sigh and then placed his hand on my inner thigh, rubbing ever so close to my erection, but not quite touching it. I thrusted upwards, wanting more, but he stopped. I looked up and then looked down again, gazing longingly at the bulge in his pants. I bent over and grabbed the zipper to his jeans in my teeth and slowly pulled it down. After, I swiftly undid the button and lowered his boxers. It was so hot, Jason still in his clothes, but his large erect cock peeking out of his jeans. He let out a gasp and then covered his mouth. Jason did the same to me, but once my boxers were out of the way, he swiped his thumb over my slit. I let out a groan.

"Fuck Jason," I moaned. He smirked and then leaned back, waiting for what was to come. I grasped his erection in my hand and gave it a tug which emitted a stifled moan from the blond boy. I gave him a devilish smile and then started wanking him as fast as my hand would go. He widened his eyes and shoved his fist into his mouth.

"NGHH FUHH ERCY," Jason whisper moaned, his fist still in his mouth.

"Be careful with that mouth love, don't want anything to happen to it before we get to the good stuff," I purred. I removed my hand from Jason's dick and he let out a whimper. He got onto his knees and slowly slid his tongue along the shaft of my dick. I held back a moan and grabbed a handful of his hair. I wanted more, but that was all he gave. Rotten deal if you ask me. I bent over Jason's dick and kissed the head, wanting only to do that, but Jason suddenly pushed mouth over his entire erection. I gagged and pulled back up, then gave Jason a glare. He definitely owed me now. He smirked and then swallowed my dick and bobbed up and down five times before coming off with a "Pop!" A trail of saliva lead from the tip of my dick to Jason's mouth and I swept it away. Suddenly a head popped in to our booth and we quickly covered ourselves.

"What's going on in here Jackson?" Demanded Clarisse. "I keep on hearing noises coming from here. Now shut it or I'll shut you." Clarisse stomped away and I let out the breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding. I let go of my penis and then gave Jason a smile. I crawled over to him and kissed down his dick until my mouth was at his balls. I gently put one into my mouth and started sucking and licking. Jason's breathing quickened and he ran his hand through his shining blond hair.

"Mmmm," Groaned Jason quietly. While I was sucking on Jason's balls, I also took the liberty of jacking him off with my free hand. Jason suddenly pushed me off of him.

"You. Pants. Off. Now." Jason ordered. I obliged and removed my pants and boxers, but only to the knees, just in case someone decided to poke their nose into our booth. Jason spit onto his fingers and slowly prodded at my hole. I let out a moan, and then he plunged his index finger into my ass. I arched my back, wanting more. He quickly thrusted his finger in and out a couple of times before adding another finger. I suddenly felt a strong urge to come right then and there, so I pushed Jason away. No way was he winning this. I pulled my pants back up, but still having my cock out and I bobbed on Jason's erection as hard and fast as I could.

"Percy, I'm going to- AGHHHH!" Whisper shouted Jason as he came into my mouth. I happily swallowed all of Jason's cum, not knowing what else to do with it. Put it in the popcorn and then trick Clarisse into eating it? Nah, I was happy like this.

"Ha, you lose," I teased.

"Well you're the one who's still hard, and now that the game is over, I guess you don't need any help," Smirked Jason as he started to get up. I scowled at the blond boy.

"My gods Jason, if you don't finish what you've caused, I will summon a title wave so powerful that you'll be in the big house hospital for weeks," I threatened. Jason shrugged and then bent down and took me in his mouth. He bobbed his head a couple of times, swirling his tongue around me, sending shivers through my body.

"Jason Ahhhh," I screamed. Out. Loud. Suddenly the movie stopped and there was silence. But Jason hadn't noticed and was still sucking happily at my dick. All of the sudden, a head appeared in the doorway of our booth.

"OH MY GODS! I DID NOT JUST SEE THAT, I DID NOT JUST SEE THAT, I DID NOT JUST SEE THAT!" Screamed Clarisse as she ran away from our booth.

"Now that Jason, is how far we can tease each other without anyone noticing.

**That story was literally pure smut. I am ashamed of myself. Leave a review if you want more of stuff like this**


End file.
